daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Cat
Tom Cat: Sylvester I Wounder if Screwy Squirrel would be a Movie about Screwy Squirrel. Sylvester: Yeah there's Only 8 episodes not even more. Tom Cat: Hello, Hello Anybody Home? Sylvester: Nobody's in the Tree Screwy Squirrel: (Snoring) Sylvester: Tom, Look over there. Tom Cat: It's Screwy Squirrel maybe He's Sandy's Big Brother. Screwy Squirrel: (Waking Up) Sylvester: Jerry Says He'll Sleep all day and night. Screwy Squirrel: Where Am'I? What's Happening? Tom Cat: He's Awake. Screwy Squirrel: What Did you Call Me? Tom Cat: Oh, Noting I Was Just... Screwy Squirrel: What Have you Done with the Rest of my Unit? Sylvester: What Does he Mean His Unit? (Screwy Squirrel Picking up a Sandal) Tom Cat: I Guess He thinks He's in World War III. Screwy Squirrel: General Spike, It's Sergeant Screwy I've Just Been Capture by 2 German Cats! Tom Cat: German Cats? Where are the German Cats? Sylvester: I Do Be leave He Means us. Tom Cat: We're Not German Cats. Screwy Squirrel: That's Just what a German would say. Tom Cat: Oh No No! You Don't Understand... Screwy Squirrel: No,No You'll No Capture me Ever! (Screwy Squirrel Conking Tom's Head) Sylvester: Gumball, You Okay? Screwy Squirrel: (Garbing Sylvester's Arm) Get Over Here! Sylvester: (Exclaiming) Screwy Squirrel: USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! (5 Mintues Later) Tom Cat: Screwy! Sylvester: Screwy! Tom Cat: Screwy! Sylvester: Screwy! Tom Cat: World War III is Over! Sylvester: And we're Not German Cats. Tom Cat: We're Toon Cats. Sylvester: Why is he Hiding from us? Tom Cat: I Guess He's Confused on Medicine They Gave him After Surgery. Sylvester: Where could he Be? Tom Cat: I'm Not Sure. (Screwy Squirrel Falling into Tom Cat & Sylvester) Screwy Squirrel: USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! USA! (10 Mintues Later) (Tom Cat & Sylvester Sneaking into Screwy Squirrel's Bedroom) Tom Cat: Sylvester i found him, He's on the Bed. Sylvester: Shhh!, Maybe he's sleeping in his bed, but Thank goodness. Tom Cat: Screwy Squirrel, Screwy Squirrel are you feeling Better? (Tom Cat & Sylvester Pulls the covers off of the Dummy) Screwy Squirrel: (Screaming) Tom Cat & Sylvester: (Screaming) (Screwy Squirrel Rapping Tom Cat & Sylvester in a Bag) Both: (Exclaming) Screwy Squirrel: General Spike There's been another one! (15 Mintues Later) Screwy Squirrel: Alright for the Last Time!, What have you done with General Butch? Sylvester: We Don't Know! Tom Cat: We're Not Germans! Sylvester: I'm From North American. Tom Cat: And I'm from South American you see Last time I Meet Chowder and we were friends... (Phone Ringing) Screwy Squirrel: What's That Noise? Where is it Coming from? Tom Cat: My Pants Pocket. (Screwy Squirrel Taking Tom's Cell Phone) Screwy Squirrel: What is this? Is this some kind of Weapon? Are you too from the Future? Tom Cat: No That's My Cellphone. Screwy Squirrel: It's a Trick! Incoming! (Screwy Squirrel Throws Tom's Cellphone Against the Tree) (Tom & Sylvester Looks Shocked) Tom Cat: Oh No!, He Ruin My Picture Phone, it has my cute Picture on it! Sylvester: The One That Kitty Thinks That I'm Cute? Oh Man! Screwy Squirrel: Let Me Wipe with my German Cats Pinata! Tom Cat: Oh No! Not the Cat Pinata Oh My Goodness I'm Not Happy About it! Sylvester: Me either! (Screwy Squirrel Hitting Tom & Sylvester With a Pinata Stick) Category:BlueKraid